


Doing And Saying Are Two Different Things

by allthecitylights



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthecitylights/pseuds/allthecitylights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick works at Target. Pete needs to keep his big mouth shut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing And Saying Are Two Different Things

Pete wasn’t a big fan of Target. It felt like a high class Walmart, because that’s exactly what it was. The logo was too red, the commercials were really annoying, and the stores themselves as well as the products they sold smelled weird. However, Target was one of the only good places with low prices and high selection of eyeliner that _wasn’t_ a Walmart, so that’s how he ended up there on a Tuesday night.  
  
After ten minutes, Pete finally decided on three different colors of Maybelline liner when he saw an angel in a too-small red polo and thigh hugging khakis reaching up to restock the body wash. His strawberry blonde hair was covered with a black hat that Pete knew wasn’t company issued, and he had thick black rimmed glasses framing beautiful blue-green eyes. The boy looked over at Pete when he realized that Pete was staring, and he subliminally bit his plump pink bottom lip and Pete _knew_ that this Target employee was going to be his husband. He was smart like that.  
  
He fixed his hair, straightened his hoodie, and took a deep breath. He couldn’t let this kid get away from him without an introduction.  
  
“Can I help you?” asked the boy. Pete looked at his nametag; PATRICK it said in all-caps. He smiled.  
  
“Yes, you can, Patrick. Can you tell me where the extra large condoms are?” Pete leered at Patrick, who snorted. Pete then leered harder when he saw Patrick’s eyes flicker down to his crotch.  
  
“Are you sure you need extra large?” Patrick asked casually, and Pete knew they were meant to be. He continued to stand on his tiptoes and restock the shelves he could barely reach. Pete’s eyes rested on the strip of pale, creamy skin where Patrick’s shirt rode up. It was a nice view.  
  
“Positive.”  
  
“Well, they’re in aisle 10.”  
  
They stood and looked at each other for a few seconds, then Patrick spoke up. “Do you need help with anything else?”  
  
Pete tried to look innocent. “Where is aisle 10?”  
  
“Well, we’re in aisle 8 right now,” Patrick said slowly, as if he was talking to a small child.“So go to the end of the aisle and turn left, then go down two aisles and there’s 10.”  
  
“Oh, okay.”  
  
Patrick turned to restock, but after a minute or so he realized that Pete was still watching him.  
  
“Sir, are you sure that you don’t need anything else?”  
  
Pete shook his head. “Don’t call me sir, that’s lame. I’m Pete.”  
  
“Okay, um, Pete.” Patrick licked his lips, getting a bit nervous. Pete was mesmerized. “Are you sure you don’t need anything else?”  
  
“No, I’m good.”  
  
Patrick turned to face Pete, putting a hand on his hip, his other hand still holding a shampoo bottle. “Do you really need those condoms or were you just trying to tell me how big your dick is?”  
  
Pete had a big mouth. He really did. He couldn’t help but blurt: “Well by the looks of how this is going, I won’t need them after all.”  
  
Pete left Target with eyeliner, a bottle of Advil, and a throbbing headache. For an angel, Patrick could really swing a Dove bottle around.  
  
*  
  
Three days later, Pete went to the same Target. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Patrick straightening the magazines.  
  
“Can I help--oh. It’s you.”  
  
Pete frowned for a second, but then grinned. “I’m glad you remember me. I need help finding something.”  
  
Patrick raised his eyebrows. “It better not be anything sexual or I’m going to call security.”  
  
“No, no, no! I need a new TV show to watch.”  
  
The strawberry blonde seemed slightly irritated, slight freaked out, but nevertheless he walked over to the DVDs and grabbed Season 1 of The Office.  
  
“Here, watch this.”  
  
“I’ve already watched it,” Pete smiled.  
  
Patrick looked shocked. “Seriously? It’s, um, it’s my favorite.”  
  
“Mine too.”  
  
  
Patrick seemed less frightened of Pete now. “What kind of music do you like?”  
  
Pete gestured to his hair and eyes. “Well, definitely not country. Uh, I play bass in Racetraitor and Arma Angelus, if that does anything for you.”  
  
“Oh, so you’re Pete Wentz? Wow..you’re short.”  
  
Pete rolled his eyes, not responding.  
  
“So, you like metal?”  
  
“Yeah, but I like Blink 182 and Lifetime and that kind of stuff.”  
  
Patrick looked at little shy as he asked, “What about Prince and Bowie?”  
  
Pete nodded and Patrick beamed. He looked as if he actually liked Pete now, which was an improvement over the look of disgust he’d had on his face 5 minutes ago.  
  
“So, um, when do you go on break? Maybe we could have lunch together or something?”  
  
“Oh, I don’t have enough time to leave and go get something for lunch. I usually just eat here.”  
  
“ ‘Sokay. I can buy you an Icee.”  
  
Patrick bit his lip. “A cherry one?”  
  
The brunette’s eyes widened as he thought about Patrick’s mouth red and wet and nodded fervently. “Sure, sure.”  
  
“Great. I get off in 10 minutes, so you can just meet me up at the food area or look around or some--”  
  
“Can I kiss you?” Pete really needed to get some duct tape and cover his stupid mouth.  
  
Patrick looked a bit disappointed, but then looked steamed.  
  
“Stay away from me.”  
  
He turned on a heel and stormed off, leaving Pete wondering why he even bothered getting up in the morning.  
  
*  
  
Pete needed a new camera, because his old one was broken, and what would Livejournal be without some camera whore Pete pictures?  
  
This was totally not an excuse to go to Target. Pete totally could’ve gone to Best Buy, though, but last time he went there he ended up going to the hospital, so he didn’t want to relive that time in his life.  
  
He didn’t even look for Patrick when he got to the store. Well, he didn’t look because as soon as he walked in, he saw Patrick eating lunch alone, munching on a hot dog and listening to music. Pete nearly tripped over his own feet rushing over to Patrick’s table and sitting down across from him.  
  
“What?” Patrick asked, taking his headphones out and finishing the last of the hot dog.  
  
“Nothin’, just wanted to say hi.”  
  
Patrick frowned. “Do you always come to Target 3 times in 4 days?”  
  
“Maybe. I needed a new camera anyways.”  
  
“For what? You don’t seem like one of those picture-taking people.”  
  
“I sent nudes once.”  
  
Pete didn’t understand why Patrick made him blurt out embarrassing things. It was starting to get on his nerves. Patrick seemed unnerved, his blue green eyes confused,  but didn’t move.  
  
“Why are you telling me this?”  
  
“I honestly have no clue.”  
  
“Oh.” Patrick sipped his Coke thoughtfully, observing Pete, who felt overexposed.  
  
“I like your tattoos.”  
  
Pete looked down at his arms and tries not to take the thought that Patrick was looking at his arms as Patrick checking him out. “Thanks. By the way, how old are you?”  
  
“19. “  
  
Pete nearly punched the air in relief. He knew that Patrick had to be at least 16, but the last time he dated a 16 year old he ended up in the Best Buy parking lot, so, hey, not the best experience. Not to mention he was 23, so the age difference freaked a lot of people out.  
  
“I’m 23.”  
  
“I think I kinda knew that.”  
  
They sat in silence for a few minutes. Patrick seemed to be in a good mood today..either that or he actually didn’t mind Pete now. He did mind, however, when Pete reached across the table and kissed him chastely on the lips. Patrick’s mouth was warm and soft; his voice as Pete pulled away, anything but.  
  
“Patrick, I’m sorry, I--”  
  
“Don’t come here again or I’m going to report you!” Patrick screeched, nearly running to the back of the store. Pete took more Advil when he got home; thumping his head repeatedly on the table for 5 minutes  wasn’t one of his greatest ideas.  
  
*  
  
A week went by before Pete got the guts to go back to Target and try to talk to Patrick again. He had a rehearsed speech in his mind that he knew he wouldn’t fuck up. When Pete got to the store and found Patrick fixing the CDs, he shoved  every innuendo and sexual thought out of his mind. Not that it was that hard, because Patrick was singing softly, and it made his brain go numb.  
  
It wasn’t even anything Pete recognized, but he thought he’d died and gone to heaven. This angel theory he had about Patrick just kept proving itself.  
  
“You’ve got such a pretty voice.”  
  
Patrick jumped a foot in the air. “Jesus Christ, Pete, don’t do that!”  
  
“Oh, sorry. But, seriously, you should be famous or some shit, because you’re perfect.”  
  
The blonde boy blushed. “I’m not.”  
  
Pete nodded hard. “Yeah you are! You’re really attractive and you’ve got really good taste in music and you’re sarcastic and I bet you’re really smart, too. I want to hold your hand and kiss you consensually and wake up next to you and all that shit, so that’s why I’ve kinda been stalking you. I’m sorry if I freaked you out, but I just really want you to be my boyfriend and I have a big mouth when I’m around cute people like you..oh, and I think you’re a total angel, so..yeah.”  
  
That was more or less the speech he prepared in his head. The one in his head sure had way fewer ‘and’s than this, but he’d gotten it out without screwing up, so for that Pete was grateful.  
  
Patrick scrutinized Pete for what seemed like ages before finally replying: “You’re not normal.”  
Pete’s heart dropped. “I’m sorry for wasting your time. I’ll just go--”  
  
“No! I mean that in a good way. You’re a huge stalker and need to learn some self control, but..I think you’re cute..” His blush was almost as red as his shirt.  
  
“Seriously? Like, I thought you hated me or something.”  
  
“I find you endearing, for some unfathomable reason..but you could’ve done without the condom thing and the kissing.”  
  
“Yeah, you’re right. So, like, can I kiss you for real? And get your number and take you out to dinner?”  
  
“Um, sure...”  
  
Pete snatched Patrick up into his arms and gave him the best kiss he could possibly give. Patrick gasped when Pete licked along his bottom lip, and Pete used this opportunity to slip his tongue into Patrick mouth.  
  
They kissed until Patrick’s boss came over and bitched at him for making out in front of small children. Luckily, he didn’t lose his job, because he’d need steady income until Pete could make him famous.  
 ****  
  
  
  



End file.
